Wake
by KudaKo
Summary: Fic for Naegiri weeks Monday prompt: Dream


Lines were blurred.

Ever since they had entered the Academy, the scene of their mutual killing, lines had become smudged and unclear. They lived in a world where their lives were permanently under threat, all morals and ethics scattered to the winds along with the ashes of their dead peers. Totalitarian teddy bears and characters with potentially murky intentions, leaving Makoto guessing as to which ones really wanted to abide by peace and who would rather see him being zipped into a body bag. It was in his DNA to trust in those around him but Sayaka's death was a rude awakening from his previously lackadaisical, naïve, outlook. Each morning he would wake up in a sweat, praying to god that he would wake up in his room at home with his family and escape this nightmare. This day-to-day grind of having to get up with his guard raised was leaving Makoto hollow, all sense of self dissipating into the aether.

Well it would, if it wasn't for her.

Whenever he was downtrodden, she was always there to remind him who he was. She never said it explicitly. He would just have to look at her, confidence practically exuding from her, and he would remind himself what he was fighting for. At first, the cagey nature of the enigma girl perplexed him. Leaving him confused on whether he should put his full faith into her. That was the case until after the first trial, wherein Kirigiri basically gave Makoto the keys to his own salvation. After then, there was no question as to whether he should trust her or not. Makoto couldn't help but hold the mysterious purple haired girl in very high regard. In the class trials, she was a force to be reckoned with her, and in the little down time they had, she always left him feeling happier that she was on their side.

Though he had major admiration for her intelligence and observation skills, he couldn't help but be more intrigued with the girl that hid behind the mask. He had seen glimpses of what laid behind the defensive shield, the small bits only leaving him hungering for more. Times where he had caught her off guard with a comment that he perhaps wouldn't say if it wasn't for the confidence she gave him, or the odd moment when emotion would flash onto her features, only to be replaced by the disguise she usually kept so well. Perhaps he was just the type to get infatuated easily, and if Sayaka was anything to go by then that may be the case, but perhaps she was just a dream come true.

"Makoto"

Speaking of enigmatic purple haired girls.

"Makoto" She repeated, the voice emanating from above him.

The boy in question opened one eye, the bright sunlight forcing him to make artificial shade with a hand.

"I thought I'd get some fresh air, take a rest. Well as fresh as it gets in this school" Makoto replied as he threw glances around the garden, eyes falling on the giant Monokuma flower in the centre. When he said rest, he really meant nap.

"In a world as oppressive as ours, taking breathers is important" The detective addressed, accompanied by a signature flick of her luscious locks that seemed to flurry so elegantly in the incandescent light "We can investigate more later; Sakura's death shall not be in vain"

"Take a seat then" Makoto suggested with a toothy smile, patting a patch of grass next to him.

"Is It not wet?" Kyoko asked.

"Dry as a bone"

Kyoko, pleased with his answer, flattened her skirt before sitting next to the Luckster. What followed was tranquil silence, the only noise being the low humming of the humidifier behind thick plaster walls, another reminder of the artificial nightmare they lived in.

The detective threw a glance at her newly acquired companion, his body stock-still, his face looking relaxed for once rather than on tenterhooks or racked with worry. She thinks she prefers when it's like this a lot more.

"So what now?" Kyoko inquires, still gazing at the boy from the corner of her eye.

The Luckster looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing… I suppose" Naegi answered. "Enjoy the little things"

There was a soundless pause. Makoto opened an eye curiously. What he saw was the detective sitting politely next to him, awkwardly staring at him as if looking for instruction. Makoto gestured her to lay down and relax, a tinge of red working its way into his cheeks. Kyoko seemed to accept the invitation when she set her head next to Makoto's, leaving him to get flustered for a couple of moments.

"Hey Makoto" Kyoko voiced.

"Yeah?" Makoto answered.

"Answer this honestly" She warned, her tone not daring to flick out of its business mode. "Do you think we can get out of here? Alive that is"

Makoto bit his lip a little, taking the question into consideration for a moment.

"Yeah. I do" Makoto nodded confidently. "Even if the odds are stacked against you, you got to believe that you can succeed. If you don't then you've already lost"

"Well we are in agreement" She affirmed before heaving a light sigh. "Though I find myself questioning it from time to time…"

"I do too…" Makoto agreed as he rolled his head to the side to see two orbs of amethyst looking at him thoughtfully. Even though the entrancing allure of her gorgeous eyes had him captivated, he continued. "But when I do, I think about living for the people who have gone, and I think about home"

"Home huh?" The detective murmured, her almost spaced out tone catching Makoto's attention.

Makoto didn't know why, but she seemed defiant to stay on the course of keeping her life outside of the academy under wraps. Its seemed like a matter he shouldn't pry in, so he didn't, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious about the story her family life held. Add it to the list of things that made her a mystery.

"Uh huh, I miss my family and the little things of normal life a lot. Having them again is what drives me I guess"

"A worthy reason" She commented, her tone shifting to something warmer. The Luckster didn't know if his eyes were tricking him but he swore he saw her shift just a little closer. "Tell me about them"

Makoto nodded with slight embarrassment due to their closeness, something she seemed to be unfazed by. Makoto tore his eye sight away from the lilac jewels that reflected so much kindness to look up at the shoddy painting of baby blue skies. The combination of the cosy warmth of the garden and the surprisingly comfortable hill meant that the Luckster was beginning to feel a little tuckered out.

"I think I've told you this before Kyoko…I'm just a normal suburban boy" Makoto explained as his eyelids drooped to shut, his voice reflecting his growing drowsiness

He heard the girl let out a small chuckle, a dreamily melodic sound, a sound that made his heart sing.

"Tell me more Makoto"

Makoto paused for a moment to let out a yawn, which he then followed up with a sleepy grin as he reminisced on bright spring morns in his quiet town. "Waking up on a Sunday to the smell of my Mums cooking and the sound of my sister trying to wake me up, slow days with my family, spending my summer with friends…"

There was a couple of beats of complete hush, no movement, no sound.

Makoto felt his awareness finally wain, the deep dark of his mind pulling him to the depths of unconsciousness, but not before feeling rough leather fingers lace gently with his own naked digits.

"I wish I could be there to see it for myself…"

…

…

Makoto sat up with a start, sweat pouring of his brow, heart banging away in his ribcage at the rate of knots. Panicked, Makoto looked to his side, expecting to see perfection personified, only to see grass blow minutely in the breeze of the air conditioning.

The boy looked around with confusion, to see a group of people sitting on bright white lawn furniture. The kids of Hope's Peak academy were running about happily, including his own blessed son. A son he loved with every fibre of his being, Kiyoshi Naegi. With them was the other three adults and his dearest friends; Hagakure, Asahina and Togami.

"Hey Makoto! You okay!?"

The Luckster swallowed before looking down at the empty patch of grass next to him.

"Yeah, Im fine!"

Makoto dropped himself back in the grass with a dull thud, closing his eyes tightly.

" _Maybe I can dream for a little longer… Wait for me Kyoko"_

 **A/N**

 **eyyyy Naegiri week 2k16**

 **Okay so technically im late cos its 2 AM on the tuesday but hey ho, i got it done**

 **So yeah, sorry for writing sad stuff on the first day even though this is pretty trash in my opinion.**

 **Anyways.**

 **I know im not gonna be able to do every day, so i thin im going to do Thursday which is frost, Friday which is heat (did anyone say Naegiri sauna action? cos i sure did ;)) and Christmas day!**

 **Also, while i have your attention, Some of you may have noticed the amount of hate the Naegiri ship is getting recently.**

 **Honestly guys, pay no attention to it.**

 **Like i keep seeing one of these anons spell Disgusting as desgusting so... either they are trollign for mad keks or they are like 12 so who cares.**

 **And you know, if they wanna hate on our ship then they can, its their own trash opinion.**

 **Look at it this way, "If you aint got haters, you aint popular"**

 **So Merry christmas guys, stay safe and i hope to see you on thursday!**

 **P.s please comment, kudos etc, this is my first time writing angst so i need directing.**


End file.
